Broken Guitar Strings
by Sicknasty Ashley
Summary: In a world that moves so fast, how can you be sure you'll know when it stops? Follow Nick Joe and Kevin Jonas through trials and tribulations of being the world famous 'jonas brothers'
1. Prologue

In a world that moves so fast, how can you be sure you'll know when it stops

In a world that moves so fast, how can you be sure you'll know when it stops? Kevin had always stopped and asked himself that at least once, if not twice, a day. His world spun in circles so fast, his mind rarely had time to catch up. He sat alone in the cave that was his bunk, trying to block out the noise from the lounge. He enjoyed his peace and quiet, the curtain of his bunk shielding him from the outside world as they sped across the country.

Tired of sitting there in solitary boredom, Kevin turned on his side and closed his eyes, hoping to get a wink of sleep with all the ruckus surrounding him. Tonight's concert flashed through his mind, he began analyzing every step he had made. _Shouldn't have jumped there, you were off beat…next time don't break a string…next time…_ There was always a 'next time' always a 'you could've done better you nitwit'. He was very used to it by now, but nothing stopped him from believing that next time he'd actually do it perfectly.

His mind slowly began to shut down, the thoughts of the concert left him, as he drifted into a much needed rest.


	2. Reminisce on memories cause she's gone

The next morning came entirely too quickly for Kevin, one minute he was falling into a dreamless sleep and the next Joe was jerking the curtain open, letting sun fill his sleeping chamber

The next morning came entirely too quickly for Kevin, one minute he was falling into a dreamless sleep and the next Joe was jerking the curtain open, letting sun fill his sleeping chamber. Kevin's eyes soon opened, glaring at his younger brother of 18.

"Wakey Wakey Kevy Wevy." Joe said with a boyish grin on his face.

Kevin groaned as he swung his legs over the side of the bunk and jumped down to the bus floor. He stumbled his way to the bathroom, thankful that he could take a shower. He opened the door to the small bathroom, closing it behind him and locking it. From humiliating previous experiences he knew better than to leave it unlocked. Kevin took off his shirt as he started the water, throwing it on the ground, followed by his flannel pajama pants. He stepped inside the shower, raising his head, letting the water hit his face. At least now he couldn't distinguish the hot water from his tears, that had been his goal.

Now, sitting backstage before the show, it took all he could do to get her off his mind. She had been everything to him. She was his first true love, but in one second all of that was taken away. One drunken man had taken all of that away from him.

_"So, I've been thinking about what to do for our two year anniversary. Have any ideas?" Kevin spoke, although he was well aware of what he had planned. _

_They had dated for two years and now that they were both 20, he felt like it was time. He turned to Catherine who was leaning back in the seat on their way back to the hotel from a nice dinner. There was something about the way she sat there, she seemed completely serine as if nothing in the world could break her calm. They could sit in silence together for hours, not uttering a word, yet saying everything that needed to be said. _

_She turned over to face him and smiled "I just want to spend time with you Kev. Its all I ever want to do and you know that." Her eyes glowed with love as a bigger smile came across her face. Every time this happened, Kevin felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. _

_He nodded, "Then that's what we'll do." _

_As she rolled back over to face the window, Kevin suddenly got an idea. He turned left and parked the car on the street like he had so many times before. Every time he drove on this road in his hometown with his beautiful girlfriend, he would stop and buy her a single rose. _

_He got out of the car and crept inside, Catherine had drifted into a light sleep and he hadn't wanted to wake her. Kevin walked in the store and handed the clerk enough money for two roses this time. A rose for each year they had been together. _

_Kevin politely thanked the clerk and walked out of the store just in time to see a large truck slam against his small car. He let out a scream as the car that held the love of his life flew down the highw-_

"Kevin?" Nick shook his brothers shoulder for the third time, "Kevin, we're on in 10."

Kevin pulled himself back to reality. He looked around, he hadn't remembered getting dressed or putting his in-ears in. He wondered how long he had been reliving that painful memory. But he pushed that thought out of his head. Kevin walked over to his bag and pulled out a picture of Catherine. He smiled and put it into his pocket. Now, he was ready to go on stage and sing for thousands of people. But more importantly, he was going out there to sing for Catherine.


	3. Authors Note

Everyone, I am so sorry I haven't updated

Everyone, I am so sorry I haven't updated.

School's out now and I have A LOT of free time on my hands.

Expect a whole lot of updates soon.

I'm working on Chapter 3 of this story and another story that has been inspired by some recent thoughts I've had.

Stay Tuned, Review too :


End file.
